


Scarf

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is not an angel, Fluff, M/M, Winter, dcminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is learning how to knit. He want's to make Dean a scarf, but the hunter wonders why he see's a simple scarf as a symbol of their relationship. It's just a scarf after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destiel Christmas mini bang, prompt Scarf for December 13th.

It had been Sam's idea for Castiel to pick up a hobby. He found Castiel sitting around day after day doing nothing a bit worrying and he wanted the now human angel to stop moping about. Castiel tried different things; writing, drawing, painting. Nothing seemed to catch his attention for long, and despite enjoying all of those he still grew bored. As a human he couldn't do as much as he could as an angel, and it frustrated him to no end.

He started hunting with the brothers again and he found being on the road with them helped keep his spirits high. He didn't say much, instead watched the brothers interact with each other for amusement. When they stopped in at motels he would usually sleep on one bed while Sam and Dean slept on another, both of them always fighting each other for the blanket and it always ended with one on the floor in the morning.

It was early December when they found themselves interviewing the caretaker of two older women. Dean and Sam were convinced it was a witch coming after the elders of the town and wanted to investigate. Castiel stayed back as the brothers interviewed the caretaker and instead he went over to talk to the two women. They were apparently both sisters, four years apart but very close even in their mid eighties.

“Can we help you?” The oldest asked looking up to Castiel. He was interested in what they were doing with the yarn and large wooden needles.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked sitting down in the chair opposite of them. The younger one smiled and continued twisting and moving the needles to form a pattern. He watched in fascination, surprised that such a thing could be done with the processed wool of sheep.

“We are knitting. Have you never seen knitting before?”

Castiel shook his head and the younger sister handed him a book. He quickly looked through it, reading about this 'knitting'. He saw a simple pattern for scarves and he wondered if he could maybe make them for Sam and Dean. He had overheard Sam talking about how cold it was and that he needed a new scarf, he wondered if this was something they would like.

“Oh! We are making scarves too! Aren't we Lois?” The youngest asked her sister.

“Yes. We make scarves every year for the children in foster care.” Lois replied nodding her head slowly. “Maybe you should learn to knit, I'm sure that handsome man with the freckles will make you his house husband in a second if you learned.” She laughed giving Castiel a wink.

He was confused for a second until he realized she was talking about Dean. He wasn't sure what a 'house husband' was, but he was sure that Dean didn't feel that way towards him. As soon as the case was done Castiel bought some yarn and knitting supplies to start on his scarves.

Cas glared at the green and blue yarn that was currently tangled at his feet. He was growing more and more frustrated with the scarf he was trying to make for Dean, but nothing he did seemed to work. Dean had told him about Christmas and Castiel wanted it to be his gift, but he wasn't finishing it on time. He grumbled and set down his work to take a break. He entered the bunker's main room to see Sam just coming in the door wearing the scarf Castiel had made him. It was a simple white one, with a few threads loose at the end, but it had been Castiel's first attempt and Sam really did need a scarf. The taller man seemed to be happy with it, and wore it whenever he went out much to Castiel's pleasure.

Dean, who was sitting at the table reading and drinking coffee, glared at Sam's scarf with contempt. He didn't want to say he was jealous that Castiel made Sam a scarf and not him one, but in reality he was beyond jealousy. He didn't show it though, or at least tried not to and instead smiled at Sam as he carried the groceries to the kitchen.

“You better of not bought all healthy food!” Dean called after him. Castiel followed Sam to help him put away the grocery's and Dean felt yet another twinge of resentment towards their relationship that he had some how conjured up in his mind. He closed his book and got up deciding he could read in his room.

On his way to his room he saw Castiel's door was ajar a crack and he took the time to look in and see what Castiel had been doing while he was cooped up in there. He noticed some yarn spread across the bed and he wondered if Castiel was making another scarf. He knew the former angel already made one for himself; a soft blue one. Dean shrugged and tried to not let the entire thing bother him. It was just a lousy scarf, it wasn't like Sam and Castiel were going to run off and elope.

Still as Dean settled down in his own bed to read he couldn't help but think that maybe it was more than a scarf? Maybe it meant more. Maybe it meant more to...him? He wasn't the one to enjoy chick flick moments or situations oozing with romance, but for him there was something about receiving a gift from Castiel that would make all his longing worth it. Something that Castiel made by hand, just for him. It could mean just a friendly gift to Castiel, but to Dean it would mean so much more.

He sighed and rolled his eyes at himself, opening up his book to read once more. He was acting like a love struck girl and he needed to stop. They were both grown men who didn't need anything more than the friendship they already had. Yet when he saw Sam with the scarf Castiel made him Dean just wanted to throw a fit and shred the scarf like a child. But there was the thought of Castiel, looking heartbroken over something he worked so hard on and Dean couldn't even stomach the idea. He hated seeing such a look on Castiel's face, even if it was only in his mind.  


“Are you two together?” Dean looked up from the body he was examining. The coroner was a young excitable woman in her early twenties who couldn't stop looking between Dean and Castiel. Cas had been poking at the man's liver not even looking up from his work, ignoring the woman's question as if he hadn't heard it. They had been looking over the body for the last few hours while Sam used it as an excuse to stalk the coroner's husband.

“No. Why do you ask?” Dean sighed peeling off his gloves and standing up. He was obviously annoyed by this question but the coroner didn't seem to catch on. She followed Dean to the coffee machine that was beside the door and looked back to Castiel.

“I can tell. You guys must be having problems? My husband and I went into counseling because we had some problems, I know that look.” She said nodding to Dean. He froze, hoping Castiel wouldn't pay attention to what the woman was saying. “That look...did one of you cheat?” She said before Dean stormed passed her.

Castiel watched him go and he set the liver he was holding down on the metal tray. “We aren't together.” He said his eyes set on the table. He couldn't even look up. Dean had just stormed out, and now he was most likely calling Sam so his brother could take his place.

“Are you both divorced?” The coroner whispered. Castiel looked up at her and she backed away at the anger on his face. “I'm sorry I asked.” She whispered and left the room soon after leaving Castiel alone with his thoughts.

The scarf he was making was back at the bunker, and he had almost finished but he couldn't give it to Dean. Not now. He knew Dean would see it as a gift from a friend, not from someone who was so in love with him that he gave up immortality and his own brothers and sisters. Castiel wanted nothing more than to have Dean understand that he wanted to make the hunter happy.

Dean entered the room and didn't even look at Castiel. The former angel in turn didn't say anything to him. He couldn't even bring himself to. He wanted to get done with the case and go back to the bunker to finish the scarf. Knitting had become a way for him to escape, but really he wanted to finish it so he could keep it for himself.

The entire week following Castiel stayed inside his room. He knitted and slept, and only left when he knew Dean would be out. Dean seemed to be going out more often than not, and Castiel began to wonder if he was going to visit someone. This caused him to feel worst about everything and by the time he had finished the scarf several days later he knew he could never give it to Dean.

The scarf itself was a forest green, matching Dean's eyes, and Castiel had made it longer than he had needed to. It could easily be wrapped around two people and Castiel's thoughts went to Dean and him walking, holding hands with the scarf wrapped around both necks. He knew that wouldn't happen but there was nothing he could do about it. He spent the next few nights asleep with the scarf wrapped around his own neck.

Dean checked in on him every night when he got back from the bar, and he didn't question the green scarf wrapped around Castiel's neck. He didn't want to get his hopes up with thoughts that perhaps it was for him. Just because it was green didn't mean it was his...

It finally happened one day when Dean and Sam was preparing to leave. Castiel had said he wasn't feeling well but in reality he just wanted to stay home. He thought perhaps if Dean was gone he could sneak into the hunter's room and just lay on his bed, wait for him to come home like a dog waiting for it's master. He knew it was a poor analogy but there was nothing else he wanted to do. At least he could be close to Dean, that was his thinking anyways.

Dean made a backhanded comment about how he hated having to go someplace cold and how Sam had a scarf. Castiel felt bad for not having given Dean his scarf yet and he quickly ran off without saying a word. Dean watched him go and felt a jab from Sam as he had stopped halfway up the stairs.

“What's wrong with you?” Dean grumbled glaring at Sam. His brother shook his head and moved past him carrying his duffle bag. Dean was about to follow when he saw Castiel running out of the hall and up the stairs to him carrying a large scarf.

“What's that?” Dean asked, not even thinking. He was confused as Castiel shoved the over sized scarf into his hands.

“It's your scarf...” Castiel whispered trying to leave. He didn't want to see Dean's reaction, and see how he would act receiving it. He turned but was stopped by Dean grabbing his arm. He turned back to see Dean with tears in his eyes. Castiel quickly turned and placed a hand to his face, a habit he still had as a human.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Castiel asked his brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to see if Dean was harmed. Dean let out a laugh and shook his head. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Castiel's, not wanting to waste another second not knowing how Castiel felt. He was conflicted, he wondered if Castiel did care or saw him as a friend. Why was he even using a scarf to determine their relationship he wondered.

Castiel relaxed against Dean, his body falling against his. Without thinking Dean deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Castiel. The scarf fell from his hands as he gripped the back of Castiel's shirt, clenching the fabric. Castiel tried to keep up with the heated kiss, but he lacked real experience and instead let Dean take control.

The former angel whimpered as Dean pulled from the kiss, and he tried to gain the touch back, to reconnect their lips. He grabbed at Dean's arms nearly tripping as he gained his footing on the steps. There was silence, unbearable silence and both men weighed the pros and cons of speaking up, of acknowledging what had happened between them.

“Cas, I-”

“Dean, I-”

Both men started at the same time before Dean ducked his head, blushing and motioned for Castiel to speak. Castiel picked up the scarf and smiled wrapping it around Deans neck.

“I made this for you...” Castiel explained. “I may of made it too long but I was hoping that we could share it...” Dean's face lit up and he helped wrap the scarf around his neck and then Castiel's.

“Dean...I believe that I love you...” Castiel explained playing with the ends of the scarf. Dean sighed and shook his head.

“I love you Cas...and really I feel silly that I was upset over a stupid scarf...” Dean shook his head. “Not that the scarf is stupid! I love it Cas...I'm just saying...it's silly for me to see a scarf as a symbol of our relationship...”

Castiel frowned and titled his head giving Dean a confused look. “Why can't it be? Humans have symbols for their love that are meaningless otherwise...why can't a scarf be ours?”

Dean kissed Castiel once more, this time barely letting his lips linger. “I don't see why not...” He whispered just as Sam came through the door.

“Oh...” Was all Sam said as Dean and Cas looked up to him, the scarf wrapped around their necks.


End file.
